


На привязи

by less25, Melarissa



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Chastity Device, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пояс верности как фактор отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	На привязи

_Я молчу, я даже не смотрю на тебя и чувствую, что в первый раз — ревную._   
_Это — смесь гордости, оскорбленного самолюбия, горечи, мнимого безразличия и глубочайшего возмущения._   
_М. Цветаева_

Ника приводит Кобб.

\- Знакомьтесь, Ник, архитектор. Ник, это Артур, Имс, Юсуф. Теперь ты в команде.

Ник высокий, худой и сутулый, немного нелепый в своих потертых вельветовых штанах и какой-то допотопной тенниске.

\- Ник - замечательный архитектор. У него масса идей. К сожалению, они не срабатывают в реальности. Но они выглядят - круто. – Похоже, Кобб сам не может точно сказать, что же такого особенного в этом Нике. Но явно уверен, он - именно то, что им нужно.

\- Ник построит нам мир. Мир снов, который не снился даже Эшеру. И мы пройдем по нему, как по кромке обрыва, заведем Полтона на самую вершину - и сбросим вниз. А сами узнаем, что хранит в мозгу старый пердун.

Имсу Ник не нравится - какой-то дерганый, неясный… Непонятно, чего от него ждать - то ли пляжа с красотками в красных купальниках, то ли марсианского ландшафта. Но... выбора у них нет. Значит, надо тренироваться.

Юсуф пробует новые препараты. Голова гудит, раз за разом Имс приходит в себя, лежа спиной на матрасе. Ник старается, но пока его миры сумбурны. Подсознание его борется с представлениями о реальности, и в результате по небу скачут разноцветные солнца, а посередине мостовой расцветают гигантские цветы и жрут людей... В этом мире невозможно работать. Так что Имсу просто необходим глоток чего-то бодрящего в перерыве. И он идет, чтобы купить себе шкалик в индийском киоске на углу. А когда возвращается...

Имс не верит своим глазам - Ник и Артур (его Артур!!!) стоят у окна, оживленно обмениваясь мнениями. В ухо каждого воткнут наушник, проводки ведут к айподу, на кнопки которого жмет Ник. Оба с аппетитом прихлебывают кофе.

\- Артур, - Имс старается быть спокойным: здесь не место для разборок. - Артур, на пару минут!  
\- Подожди! А Лемонграсс у тебя есть?  
\- А то! Кстати, скоро будет концерт Моби. Ты не хочешь пойти?  
\- Где? Когда?  
\- В пятницу. У меня есть лишний билет - мой сосед отказался идти. Предпочитает трахать свою девчонку. Ну, так как?  
\- Конечно. Я как раз свободен...

"Ах, он свободен!!!" - Имс сходит с ума. - "Я уезжаю и он свободен! Ну, подожди!"

Он достает телефон и находит свободную точку доступа в интернет. Детка надолго запомнит, кому принадлежит его задница. Имс заполняет форму заказа и нажимает на кнопку "отослать". The damage done.

Наконец этот во всех отношениях дурацкий день подходит к концу. Имс перекидывает пиджак через плечо и ждет, пока Артур не соберет свои бумаги. Наконец он присоединяется к ожидающему Имсу. Перед самым выходом их нагоняет эта жердина в вельвете.

\- Пока, парни... - При этом он облапывает Артура за плечо, а перед тем, как уйти, бросает. - Так завтра, в клубе "Каравелла"?  
\- Ок, я там буду!

"Слишком уж ты радуешься!" - Имс испытывает желание засунуть в рот зубочистку, чего он не делал уже ... очень много лет. Не считая не менее острого желания пересчитать этому доходяге ребра и проверить, крепко ли сидят зубы в его деснах и сломается ли от одного удара челюсть. Вместо этого Имс думает о своем заказе, который уже должен ждать его на ресепшене. Ничего! Сейчас они придут в гостиницу, где остановились на время работы, и там он напомнит Артуру, как следует себя вести.

\- Это он о чем, сладкий? - будто бы невзначай интересуется Имс.  
\- Концерт. Ты же не слушаешь такую музыку.  
\- Какую - такую?  
\- Ну, такую... Где гитары не разбивают прямо на сцене, а зрители не пытаются затоптать друг друга, изображая стадо носорогов.  
\- Ага. - Имс кивает, будто он согласен. - И когда?  
\- В пятницу – ты ведь слышал. Ты же все равно завтра уезжаешь и вернешься только в субботу. Так что все останутся при своем.  
\- Уж в этом ты точно можешь быть уверен.

Они быстро добираются до отеля, только внизу Имс задерживается ненадолго.

\- Иди уже наверх и отправляйся в душ...  
\- А ты? Чего тебе здесь надо?  
\- Возьму газету и почту. Сейчас буду.

Двери лифта закрываются, а Имс молча кивает администратору. Тот, также молча, протягивает ему небольшую посылку, завернутую в плотную упаковочную бумагу. Адрес написан от руки. Имс кивает еще раз и прикрывает посылку пиджаком. Не надо, чтобы Артур увидел ее раньше времени.

В номере на кресле валяются шмотки Артура, на полу - брошенная сумка. Из приоткрытой двери доносится шум воды. "Умница, дорогуша!" - Имс прячет посылку в тумбочку co своей стороны кровати, и отправляется в ванную, расстегивая на ходу рубашку.

Артур стоит под душем, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо под струи воды. Они не зря выбрали отель подороже - никого не волнует, почему двое мужчин снимают один номер с одной кроватью, а еще здесь никогда не заканчивается горячая вода. Имс ступает в душевую кабинку, сразу же резко вжимаясь Артуру в бедро своим стояком. О да, у него встало в тот момент, когда администратор протянул ему неприметный сверток. Артур не вздрагивает, лишь улыбается и слегка поводит бедром, потираясь об Имса. Ему нравится, когда его хотят. Когда Имс его хочет.

Имс упирается руками в серебристо-серый кафель по обеим сторонам от плеч Артура и ищет его губы. Он не ждет, пока его пригласят войти, он сам вламывается в этот рот, который еще хранит привкус выпитого кофе и сладость от глазури на пончике, который Артур сжевал по дороге. Имс жестко ведет языком по внутренней стороне зубов, отыскивая чувствительное местечко на небе. И находит его - Артур выгибается ему навстречу и выдыхает в рот, шире раскрывая губы. Это уже разрешение, и Имс пользуется им, беззастенчиво начиная трахать этот обычно сжатый в полоску рот. Этот рот, из которого вылетают насмешки, будто это вишневые косточки.

Он отпускает Артура только через несколько минут, когда они оба уже еле дышат. Потом тянется за гелем для душа и щедро льет прозрачную тягучую жидкость Артуру на грудь. Никаких мочалок или губок - Имс руками растирает гель, взбивает пену и при это массирует такое родное тело.

Артур стонет и подставляется под поглаживания Имса, выгибаясь, словно кот. Ноги подкашиваются, так что руками он вцепляется в Имса, прикусывая его татуированное плечо. Имс скользит ладонями по мускулистой спине, добираясь до крепкой задницы. Сильный шлепок выводит Артура на мгновение из блаженного состояния, и он недоуменно смотрит на Имса:  
\- Ты чего?  
Имс не знает, что сказать, так что просто вовлекает Артура в еще один глубокий поцелуй, одновременно подталкивая под лейку, чтобы смыть пену. Они чуть не захлебываются, целуясь под потоками воды, но Имс нашаривает смеситель и перекрывает воду, а после подхватывает Артура на руки. Тот далеко не пушинкa, так что мышцы на руках у Имса ощутимо подрагивают от напряжения, когда он делает шаг из душевой кабинки и осторожно несет Артура в спальню.  
Там уже без опасений сбрасывает на пружинящий матрас и на минутку останавливается полюбоваться блестящим от воды гладким смуглым телом. Артур смеется и протягивает руку Имсу:  
\- Иди ко мне!  
И Имс вовсе не собирается устраивать праздник непослушания, так что, опираясь одним коленом на кровать, склоняется над распростертым на простынях Артуром и, захватывая в плен его правую ногу, собирает губами повисшие на темных мягких волосках на лодыжке водяные капли.

Имс прокладывает цепочку поцелуев до колена правой ноги, а после принимается за левую. Артур нетерпеливо выгибается и пытается, ухватив за короткие волосы, притянуть голову Имса к своему паху, но тот выворачивается. Подхватывает Артура под коленками и резко переворачивает на живот почти рестлеровским приемом. Артур недовольно шипит, но Имс уже прижал его шею к матрасу и завел руку за спину, ограничивая подвижность.  
\- Что-то ты разошелся, - выдавливает сквозь смех Артур. Он знает, что порой на Имса что-то накатывает, но уверен - ему не причинят вреда. Имс себе скорее руку отрежет, чем сделает Артуру по-настоящему больно. Так что он расслабляется и принимает правила игры.  
\- Хватит болтать, - рычит Имс, резко опуская ладонь на ягодицу Артура. Неожиданный и довольно чувствительный шлепок заставляет того выдохнуть сквозь зубы и прикусить язык.  
Имс еще несколько раз охаживает его задницу, любуясь, как смуглая кожа наливается румянцем. Тянется к тумбочке и быстро защелкивает на запястьях Артура наручники. Тот недовольно ворчит и ерзает на простыне, но не говорит ни слова. Имс подтаскивает Артура к себе, заставляя встать на колени, беспомощно уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Разводит ягодицы и проходится языком по промежности до анального отверстия. Он тщательно вылизывает Артура, одновременно поглаживая его яйца и вставший, сочащийся смазкой член. А после, быстро размазав предусмотрительно захваченную вместе с наручниками смазку по своему члену, резко вставляет.  
Артур стонет и пытается отодвинуться, избегая резкого вторжения, но Имс уже ухватился за его скованные руки и тянет назад, насаживая до самого конца. Он задает быстрый, почти животный ритм, так что какое-то время комнату наполняют только хрипы, стоны и скрип кровати. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, Имс выходит из Артура - ему хватает пары движений рукой, чтобы кончить на смуглую потную поясницу. Артур недовольно стонет, так что Имс снимает с него наручники и, перевернув на спину и поцеловав чуть покрасневшие запястья, накрывает ртом стоящий член. Артур морщится и давит рукой на затылок, понукая Имса взять глубже, проталкиваясь в его расслабленное горло. Имс старательно сосет, за что вознаграждается порцией соленой артуровской спермы.  
Оргазм всегда делает Артура на некоторое время тихим и умиротворенным. Вот и сейчас он перекатывается на живот, подминая подушку, и, сдувая упавшие на лоб пряди, интересуется:  
\- Что-то недолго ты сегодня. Обычно все мозги вытрахаешь, а сейчас...  
\- Тебе мало, дорогуша? - Имс с хрустом потягивается, демонстрируя свое крупное мускулистое тело. Потом почесывает печальную маску на своей груди. - А ты не переживай. Это был аперитив. Главное блюдо еще впереди.  
Артур вскидывает брови - обещание прозвучало даже угрожающе.  
\- Да? И ты думаешь, что можешь вот так сразу...  
Договорить он не успевает - движение Имса быстрое, словно бросок кобры. Он наваливается на Артура сзади и произнесит низким, вибрирующим голосом, который появлялется у него только в постели:  
\- А ты отключай мозг время от времени. Оно помогает.  
\- Ну, тебе-то лучше знать, ты-то в этом состоянии почти постоянно.  
Вместо ответа Имс вдавливает лицо Артура в подушку и, неожиданно оседлав его плечи, разворачивается лицом к пояснице. Артур трепыхается, но не может даже сдвинуть партнера. Все, что ему осталоется - сдаться на милость победителя.  
\- Не жмись, - шепчет Имс, - сразу предупреждаю.  
Артур ощущает горячее влажное прикосновение языка к пояснице, а потом тот скользит ниже и ниже, добираясь до еще не совсем сжавшейся дырки. Он чувствует, как кончиком языка Имс сначала обводит сфинктер по кругу, а потом резко надавливает, проникая внутрь. Артур утробно рычит и дергает ногами. Имс, не отрываясь, подхватывает его под живот и заставляет приподняться на колени, теребя еще невозбужденный член и крепко зажимая его в широкой ладони.  
\- Давай, сладкий, я хочу тебя слышать.  
Артур подвывает, чувствуя как бесстыдный язык жарко проходится по расселине, как его поджавшиеся яйца по очереди втягивают в рот, как жесткие пальцы тискают его пенис. Все вместе это адскaя смесь сродни нитроглицерину. Имс не ждет, не дает передышки, он вообще забывает, кажется, что где-то есть Артур. Его мир сжимается до смуглой поджарой задницы, до сухопарых бедер, до уже вновь истекающего смазкой члена. Он возбуждается, чувствуя, как Артур тяжело дышит и наблюдая за его попытками, подставиться под язык Имса так, чтобы он задевал именно те особенные местечки. Но Имс безжалостен - он все еще слишком злится, чтобы просто доставить Артуру удовольствие.

Артур непроизвольно выдыхает, Когда Имс одним движением сползает с него, а потом подхватывает под колени. Теперь Имс сидит на кровати, опираясь нa спинку, и держит Артура практически на весу над собой. Медленно, по миллиметру, он насаживает его на свой уже давно готовый член. Артур откидывает голову ему на плечо и впивается ногтями в крепкие татуированные предплечья. Он не может дождаться, когда этот толстый твердый хер окажется у него внутри, но Имс тянет, приподнимает его, лишь только головка проскальзывает во влажную дырку.  
\- Ну, давай уже!  
\- Обед хорош, только если им наслаждаешься. Доверься мне, лапушка, - теперь это дурацкое прозвище, которое Имс использует, только когда они вдвоем, и только когда речь идет об их отношениях, - звучит хрипло и похабно. Артур чувствует себя течной сукой, которая жаждет кобеля, а тот все никак не сообразится со своими лапами.  
\- Ну, так как, мне тебя трахнуть? - Имс щекочет ухо влажным дыханием и сразу же засовывает кончик языка Артуру в ухо. Тот терпеть не может это мерзкое ощущение, но сейчас оно заводит его еще больше.  
\- Давай!  
\- Ну, тогда держись! - Имс резко дергает Артура вниз, и тот с размаху насаживается до самого конца. От неожиданной острой боли из глаз брызгают слезы, так силен этот контраст между возбуждением и отрезвлением. Но Имс не дает ему ни минуты передышки. Он отпускает ноги Артура и, подхватив его под поясницу, начинает вбиваться в разгоряченное тело. Его бедра движутся неотвратимо, в извечном ритме страсти и желания, и Артур поддается ему инстинктивно, шире разводит ноги, упирается головой Имсу в плечо и подмахивает как заправская шлюха. Имс не отрывается от своего занятия, и раз за разом вырывает из горла Артура высокие протяжные стоны. Тот с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать дрочить себе, но Имс не забывает и про это. Его ладонь слегка царапает нежную кожу, а большой палец растирает капли смазки по головке. Артур уже готов кончить, когда Имс пережимает основание его члена:  
\- Не так! Повернись!  
Будь сейчас любая другая ситуация, Артур бы не подчинился. Он бы съязвил, оттолкнул Имса или даже ушел. Но не сейчас. Поэтому он послушно соскальзывает с члена и ложится на живот, широко разведя ноги:  
\- Вот так, сладкий. Сам все понимаешь. - Имс кладет Артуру ладони на ягодицы и разводит их, одновременно засовывая оба больших пальца внутрь. Артур стонет, когда крупные жесткие пальцы раскрывают его еще шире.  
\- Ну что за красота, - бормочет Имс и опять без предупреждения вламывается в Артура. Теперь он сразу задает быстрый, но какой-то рваный ритм. Артур никак не может под него подстроиться, чтобы кончить. Но Имса его проблемы, кажется, совершенно не волнуют. Он просто трахает его так, что с каждым толчком Артур ощутимо сдвигается в сторону кроватного изножья. Голова Артура уже висит над краем, а Имс и не думает останавливаться. Постепенно съезжают уже и плечи, и в какой-то момент Артуру не остается ничего другого, как упереться руками в пол, если он не хочет, конечно, долбануться головой о дорогущее паркетное покрытие в номере. Этого ему не хочется. Ему хочется кончить, почувствовать, как горячая сперма брызнет сквозь пальцы Имса, но тот не оставляет ему ни единого шанса. Он крепко удерживает член Артура, не пережимая, но и не давая ему достигнуть развязки.  
\- Отпусти! - Артур уже хрипит, но Имс и не думает останавливаться. - Отпусти меня!  
Имс рывком переворачивает Артура, вздергивая повыше, приподнимаясь на коленях и ускоряя и так запредельную скорость. Ноги Артура лежат на широких плечах, лодыжки перекрещены у Имса на затылке. Руками Артур по-прежнему упирается в пол и делает в данный момент практически стойку на руках. Имсу достаточно лишь пару раз провести по его напряженному члену, и тот выстреливает, заливая лицо, и грудь, и частично пол. Имс хрипло смеется, задыхаясь - он сам уже на грани оргазма. Его смех обрывается и превращается в хриплый полузадушенный рык. На этот раз он не выходит из Артура, а кончает глубоко внутри его тела. Артур уже готов заскулить, так непередаваемо сильно чувствует он ритмичное сокращение члена в своей заднице, при каждом толчке которого внутри разливается тепло. Наконец Имс отпускает его и медленно затаскивает обратно на кровать. У Артура нет слов, нет мыслей - он ощущает себя чем-то вроде медузы на берегу - его тело плавится в послеоргазменной неге и все, что он хочет, это спать.  
\- Отдыхай, сладкий, - голос Имса звучит неожиданно тепло, и он гладит Артура по животу. - Завтра поблагодаришь.  
Артур проваливается в сон.

Имс выжидает пару минут, хотя ему самому нестерпимо хочется рухнуть на кровать и вырубиться. Но он помнит о посылке в тумбочке. Только мысль о ней, да еще вновь возникшая перед глазами картинка с Артуром и Ником, слушающими один айпод на двоих, с одинаковыми стаканчиками кофе в руках заставляют его слезть с кровати и достать сверток. Он рвет бумагу, воровато оглядываясь на кровать, но Артур вымотан до предела целым днем экспериментов с сюрреалистическими мирами и долгим сексом... Он вообще легко засыпает, даже днем.  
Имс вертит странную конструкцию в руках, сверяясь с инструкцией по эксплуатации. Ему нравится мысль, что, когда Артур проснется, у него не останется ни единого сомнения в том, кому он принадлежит. И он будет помнить об этом все то время, пока Имса не будет рядом. Это тот самый десерт, который жадный Имс приготовил только для себя.

Он разбирает силиконовые части, проверяя, все ли на месте. Два маленьких ключа, один из которых запасной. Замок плоский, не будет мешать. Вообще вся эта штука приятная на ощупь, упругий силикон кажется теплым. Детали прочные, в описании было написано, что сделаны они так, что их нельзя перерезать или перекусить без специальных инструментов. Имс осторожно подбирается к Артуру поближе и разворачивает его на спину. Тот ворчит что-то сквозь сон, но прикосновение знакомых ладоней быстро его успокаивают. Теперь надеть полупрозрачный цилиндр в камуфляжной раскраске на пенис.

Расслабленная мягкая плоть никак не хочет помещаться в предназначенный ей сосуд, но если быть терпеливым и не торопиться... Имс не торопится. Пара часов у него точно есть. Гибкое полупрозрачное кольцо охватывает основание мягкого члена, подчеркивая смуглость кожи на животе и угловатость бедренных косточек. Имс удерживает себя от желания пройтись языком по кромке, это он еще успеет сделать. Когда вернется. Его возбуждает черно-оранжевый узор, теперь Артур выглядит как порно-версия Тарзана. Хотя нет. Артур - Маугли. Гибкий, темный и горячий - он Маугли, укротивший Шер-Хана. Пальцем Имс очерчивает контур пояса и бесшумно сползает с кровати. Пора. Надо успеть смыться, пока Артур не проснулся.

Имс быстро одевается и выходит с собранной заранее сумкой. Всю дорогу до аэропорта он представляет себе, как разгневается Артур, как побелеют крылья носа и сузятся еще больше его рысьи глаза. Имс любит злого Артура. И предвкушает возвращение.

Артур просыпается на рассвете. Половина кровати Имса давно остыла, а значит, тот уже в самолете. Артур вздыхает и, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло, переползает на подушку Имса, засыпая еще на некоторое время.

Второй раз Артур просыпается ровно за минуту до того как прозвенит будильник. Автоматически вытянув руку и отключив сигнал, он выпутывается из одеял и, пошатываясь, идет в ванную, чтобы отлить и принять душ. Позевывая, подходит к унитазу и, только взявшись за свой член, понимает - что-то не так. Оторопело смотрит вниз.  
\- Ебаный Имс!! - вопль разносится по всему немаленькому номеру, а Артур с побледневшим от ярости лицом хватается за телефон.  
Несколько длинных гудков и включается голосовая почта.

После пятнадцати минут гневных воплей в телефонную трубку, Артур мечется по номеру в ожидании звонка. Имс не перезванивает. Одна минута. Две. Пять. Десять. В какой-то миг Артура озаряет, что проклятый сукин сын наверняка специально не выходит с ним на связь, а значит, надо решать проблему самому.

Великий Гугл дает ответ на вопрос об эксплуатации и устройстве странного девайса, поселившегося на Артуровом члене. Так что он с облегчением справляет наконец-таки малую нужду и быстро моется. Спасибо Имсу за то, что выбрал наиболее гигиеничную модель. Артур с содроганием вспоминает все те странного вида штуки из кожи и металла, и тут же вновь раздражается. Снять дебильный пояс верности возможно, однако это сопряжено с определенными трудностями. Артур уже почти решается позвонить своему знакомому врачу, но в последнюю секунду отбрасывает телефон. В его голове начинает зреть дьявольский план мести.

Одеваясь, Артур проклинает Имса еще пару раз, обнаружив, что его любимые брюки сидят слишком плотно в районе паха. Пусть производители и говорят, что эта штуковина абсолютно незаметна под одеждой и силуэт вовсе не портится, Артур все равно ощущает некоторую скованность.  
\- Не будь подростком! Это все в твоей голове! - тычет он в свое отражение в зеркале и выходит из номера, стараясь не концентрироваться на дикой мысли о том, что абсолютно все в курсе о том, что находится у него в штанах.

На складе его встречает Ник, протягивающий кофе и пончик.  
\- Доброе утро!  
\- Ага... - бурчит в ответ Артур, сгружая сумку на рабочий стол. - Охренеть, какое доброе!  
\- Что-то случилось? - Ник поднимает бровь и отхлебывает кофе, а Артур вдруг испытывает иррациональное желание вывалить на него всю ту личную информацию, которую он обычно хранит за семью замками. Берет в руки свой стаканчик и отпивает, лишь бы занять себя на пару секунд.  
\- Нет. Все как обычно... - он хочет достать Имса, а не сделать больно, так что Нику ничего не светит.  
\- А... а я думал это Имс... - бормочет Ник и тянется к коробке с пончиками.  
\- Что - Имс? - вскидывается Артур, прищурившись.  
\- Ну... - откусив пончик, пытается одновременно говорить и жевать Ник. - Он мне сегодня позвонил, и сказал, чтобы я был осторожен, если не хочу лишиться своих причиндалов...  
\- О... - удивляется Артур.  
\- Да, я вот примерно с таким же выражением лица прослушал его монолог в четыре утра... Так что у вас с ним?  
\- У нас с ним - все! - веско говорит Артур. - Это проблема?  
\- Ну, как сказать... - Ник хватает второй пончик. – Я-то думал, он просто слегка неадекватен... Ну, там имитация и все такое, оно же не проходит для психики бесследно... Короче, наверное, то, что я ему сказал, было лишним...  
\- А что ты ему сказал?  
\- Что я вообще-то не по парням, но если вдруг соберусь - ты в моем списке первый будешь!  
Артур давится от смеха.  
\- Да, не следовало ему это говорить!  
Ник пожимает плечами, и хватает третий пончик, когда в лофт входят Кобб и Юсуф.

Когда рабочий день подходит к концу, Артур направляется в отель переодеться. Приняв душ и натянув слаксы и легкий свитер поверх чистой рубашки, он звонит Нику:  
\- Во сколько встречаемся?  
\- Давай через час у входа... - голос Ника перебивает чье-то бренчание на гитаре и странный ор.  
\- У тебя там все в порядке? - беспокоится Артур, он все же очень хочет на концерт.  
\- Да, просто сосед устроил вечеринку у нас дома.  
\- Хорошо, тогда до встречи...  
Повесив трубку, Артур решает перекусить. В отеле есть ресторан с неплохой кухней, а за бокалом вина и пастой с белыми грибами он как раз мог бы додумать свой гениальный план.

За первым бокалом следует второй, а ежедневник Артура пополняется все новыми записями и схемами. Артур прыскает от смеха: о да, Имс поплатится за свою выходку - еще как поплатится! Допив вино, Артур идет в туалет. Чтобы справить нужду он заходит в отдельную кабинку, не хватало, чтобы кто-то увидел чудный камуфляж на его дружке. Отливая, Артур вновь представляет, что ждет Имса по приезде и репетирует демонический смех, который ознаменует Имсову капитуляцию. Его "Мва-ха-ха!" разносится по всей уборной и явно пугает какого-то пожилого джентльмена, как замечает Артур, вываливаясь из кабинки. Джентльмен испуганно косится на Артура и, по всей видимости, решает перетерпеть, так как быстро выскакивает за дверь. Споласкивая руки, Артур смеется во весь голос.

Расплатившись в ресторане, он выходит из отеля и ловит такси.  
\- Клуб "Каравелла", - бросает он таксисту и улыбается во весь рот. Жизнь прекрасна!

Возле клуба уже собралась толпа, и Артур с трудом находит в ней нескладную фигуру Ника. Подходит поближе, здоровается, и они проходят внутрь.  
Концерт отличный, а после им даже удается пробраться за кулисы и, взяв автограф, пообщаться с Моби.  
В номер Артур попадает только около трех утра, быстро раздевшись, споласкивается под душем и падает на кровать, подгребая под себя подушку Имса. Вдыхает его запах и проваливается в сон.

Имс немного трусит перед встречей с Артуром, поэтому решает ехать сразу на работу, а не в отель. Потолкавшись в аэропорте пару часов - он как есть, помятый и не выспавшийся, заваливается на склад. Там уже все в сборе - ждут его с докладом. Поздоровавшись с Коббом и Юсуфом, кивнув этой жерди Нику, Имс встречается глазами с Артуром. Артур поразительно спокоен. На лице - вежливый интерес, а в глазах... "Ох, пиздец мне..." - думает Имс, потому что такое выражение глаз у Артура бывает только когда он задумал что-то нехорошее, причем нехорошо обычно бывает именно Имсу.  
\- Лапушка... - начинает было Имс, но Кобб перебивает его, требуя отчета.  
Артур нежно улыбается и присаживается на стол - внимать.

Имс дергается весь день - во время доклада (Артур слишком внимательно его слушает и не ерничает), во время опыта, во время... Да во время всего! Артур ведет себя так, словно нет ничего, и ничего не было. Имс все больше боится оказаться с ним наедине - что же там за этими узкими, монгольскими глазами, за этим непрошибаемым выражением лица - и не может дождаться этого момента. Перед глазами смуглый живот и полоска силикона. Он представляет себе, как повернет ключ и языком сдвинет мягкий материал, пройдется по впадинке пупка и медленно снимет яркий футляр. А ему навстречу...  
\- Ты идешь, Имс?  
Артур нетерпеливо постукивает ногой, и они выходят вместе. Как всегда - на пионерском расстоянии, хотя, что уж тут скрывать? Об их отношениях не знает, пожалуй, только слабоумный уборщик. И то сомнительно, что не знает.

Номер все такой же - чистые полотенца ждут на кровати, душ манит блеском хромированных деталей. Имс видит флакон геля для душа, которую он использовал в последний вечер перед отъездом - и тянет Артура за руку в сторону кабинки. Но тот выдергивает руку.  
\- По-моему, наши отношения заходят в тупик, Имс.  
\- Сладкий, - Имс хочет его до безумия, особенно зная, что скрывается под тканью темный строгих брюк. - Лапушка...  
\- Совершенно с тобой согласен. Считаю, что идея с этим поясом была просто гениальной, Имс. Стоит тебя за это поблагодарить. Как насчет провести приятный вечер вдвоем без секса?  
Имс оторопевает. Он слишком хорошо умеет держать лицо, носить маску - часть его жизни, иначе он не был бы имитатором, но этот тон Артура, этот небрежный холодный тон…  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Артур бросает жилет на кресло и начинает расстегивать пуговицы бледно-голубой рубашки. Имсу кажется, что сегодня даже складки на полах этой рубашки идеально симметричны. Рубашка отправляется к жилету, за ней следуют брюки. На Артуре только боксеры, тонкий трикотаж не скрывает очертаний пояса чуть ниже резинки.  
\- Сегодня вернисаж в одной галерее. Тебе понравится. Можем поужинать, а потом заехать туда.  
Артур не ждет ответа, он просто поворачивается и направляется в ванную. Имс падает на край кровати и думает, как же он попал. Он так крепко попал...  
Артур выходит из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах, вторым он вытирает волосы. Подходит к шкафу, ищет что-то, низко наклонившись и позволяя Имсу рассмотреть его ягодицы и темные волосы между бедер. Потом выпрямляется и сдергивает полотенце. Поворачивается и, не рисуясь, спокойно, надевает чистые трусы. Всего пару секунд дозволено Имсу видеть Артура полностью обнаженным, но эта картина отпечатывается у него где-то на сетчатке. Эти узоры, эти полосы...  
\- Артур, какой, на хер, вернисаж? Я... ну, погорячился, давай уже я расстегну эту дурацкую шинягу...  
\- Имс, я не хочу снимать эту, как ты выразился, шинягу. Она меня вполне устраивает. Отправляйся в душ, и поехали, иначе не успеем поесть. Будешь есть канапе с огурцом вместо стейка.  
Имс стонет, но у Артура в спокойном голосе звучит сталь. Он все решил, и Имсу не удастся его переубедить.

Вернисаж оказывается самым тоскливым мероприятием, на котором только бывал Имс, после похорон любимой бабушки. Хотя на похоронах присутствовал молодой симпатичный священник, который очаровательно розовел, чувствуя направленные на него взгляды присутствующих, что отвлекало Имса от мрачных мыслей. В здании же старой фабрики от мрачных мыслей не отвлекает ничто. Крошащиеся кирпичные стены скрываются где-то в темноте над головой, куда не достигает свет небольших ламп, направленных исключительно на гигантские фотографии. На каждой изображена вода - в разных видах, в разных техниках. Круги на поверхности старого пруда, всплески и капли, айсберги в океане и водяной пар... Имс чувствует себя пассажиром Титаника в момент затопления.  
Артур стоит в круге таких же подтянутых строгих людей - это его Артур, с бокалом шампанского в руке, это тот Артур, который только два дня назад выгибался под его ладонями, раскрываясь и подставляясь под жадные поцелуи? Который цеплялся за его руки, впиваясь ногтями и просил еще, больше, сильнее? Имс вздохнул - кажется, Артур слишком хорошо изучил его за последнее время, и знает, на какие кнопки давить.

Проходит еще полтора часа, прежде чем они покидают галерею и едут в отель. А потом ложатся спать, каждый на своей половине кровати.

Этот сценарий повторяется каждый день. Артур не прикрывается, он ходит голым по номеру, он стаскивает с себя одежду, не прячась в ванную или за дверцу шкафа, он демонстрирует себя. Имсу постоянно жарко, он с трудом собирается во время погружений, ему плевать (ну, почти) на то, что строит Ник. Ему вообще на все плевать. Плоский ключ на стальной цепочке жжет ему грудь.

Каждый вечер Артур и Имс "работают над своими отношениями". Имс терпеливо пялится на сцену оперного театра - он бы еще перенес классику, но это непонятное действие под аккомпанемент кошачьего оркестра... На выходе он хмуро косится на Артура, который негромко напевает увертюру и кажется весьма довольным. Во время ретроспективы "Зеленой комнаты" Трюффо Имс засыпает, хотя причиной является усталость и недосып, а вовсе не зеленая тоска с экрана. Артур никак не реагирует на это, и Имс успокаивается, надеясь, что тот просто ничего не заметил. Они ходят в ресторан, в котором посетителям завязывают глаза и есть нужно наощупь. Короче, к концу недели Имс готов на все, лишь бы добиться от Артура прощения и вернуть все на круги своя. Потому что терпеть подобные издевательства... Имс просто подыхает, так ему нужен его Артур, язвительный, страстный и острый, как лезвие опасной бритвы.

Воскресный ужин знаменуется отвратительным блюдом из сырой моркови, сельдерея и пророщенных бобов, мороженым со вкусом морской капусты и еще чем-то, что пялится на него с хрустального блюда, и что Имс отказывается обозначать как еду. Художественно раскладывая кусочки овощей на своей тарелке, Имс с тоской смотрит, как шевелятся ушки у хрустящего сельдереем Артура.  
\- Лапушка, как долго ты будешь меня наказывать? - спрашивает Имс, наливая Артуру воды в бокал. - Я был не прав...  
\- Имс, - Артур укоризненно смотрит на Имса, в его глазах - тысячелетняя тоска всего еврейского народа. - Это не наказание!  
Имс вздыхает, опасливо пробуя диетический хлебец. Несколько минут он наслаждается ни с чем несравнимым вкусом лежалого картона.  
\- И, кстати, - продолжает Артур, хитро прищуриваясь, - мы сегодня остаемся дома!  
Имс приободряется, но коварный Артур вовсе не собирается облегчать ему жизнь:  
\- Посмотрим кино. Арт-хаус!  
Имс мысленно бьется головой о стенку.  
\- Дай угадаю, ты забил в поисковик что-то типа "самый странный и нудный фильм" и именно его мы и посмотрим?  
Артур радостно кивает и продолжает хрустеть овощами. Неидентифицируемое нечто продолжает играть с Имсом в гляделки.

Позже они перемещаются на кровать, и Артур жмет на пульт дистанционного управления.  
На экране сначала из вполне себе приятного тортика выбегают тараканы, а потом странные существа похожие на мышей с красными глазами-бусинками пьют кровь из чайных чашек. Имс неожиданно для себя втягивается и начинает следить за сюжетом, слегка отдающим тем привкусом фантасмагории, что бывает у снов под сомнацином, и пропускает момент, когда Артур придвигается к нему ближе и, укладываясь на его плечо, засыпает.

Осторожно расстегивая Артуру ремень на брюках, Имс на мгновение забывает, что нужно дышать. Проклятая пуговица никак не желает проскальзывать сквозь петельку, Имс чертыхается и потеет, но все же справляется с микроскопическим кусочком пластика, не разбудив сопящего ему в ухо Артура. Еще одно движение - и молния на ширинке расстегнута.  
Имс благодарит всех богов за этот шанс, и осторожненько стягивает со своей шеи цепочку. Теперь осталось приспустить на Артуре трусы, быстро провернуть в замке ключик, и его мучениям придет конец!  
Он как раз прикидывает, как бы аккуратно приподнять Артура, когда тот тихонечко бормочет:  
\- Опять ты делаешь что-то без моего согласия...  
Имс каменеет, но тут же находится: прижимая к себе Артура, он начинает мягко, но глубоко целовать его в губы.  
\- Лапушка... - бормочет он, наваливаясь сверху и ртом хватая воздух. - Давай уже мириться! Я так соскучился по тебе!

Имс чувствует, как Артур подается в первый момент, но вдруг отодвигается, почти выскальзывая из объятий:  
\- Еще раз, Имс, ты сделаешь что-то подобное...  
\- Никогда! Артур, я... не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Я идиот.  
\- Ты хуже. Ты собственническая тварь, которая не умеет доверять.  
У Имса холодеет в животе, когда он слышит это заявление, сказанное жестким тоном, не допускающим ни малейшего противоречия. И вдруг:  
\- Мне нравится, что ты такая собственническая тварь. Но тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я окончательно тебя простил.  
Имс правильно расценивает это как приглашение и валит Артура поперек кровати. Ему хочется ощупать его везде сразу, облизать, обгрызть как леденец со всех сторон. Артур больше не сопротивляется, он прикрывает глаза, предоставляя Имсу полную свободу действий. И Имс использует ее.

Имс расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Артура так, словно от каждой тянется проводок детонатора. Медленно, чуть разводя тонкую ткань, целует каждый сантиметр открывающейся кожи. На самом деле ему хочется просто рвануть дурацкую рубашку ко всем чертям, так, чтобы пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны и отскакивали от стен, но он сдерживает себя. Потому что сегодня все должно быть иначе. Потому что это как вернуться домой после долгого отсутствия, а в такой день не громят все направо и налево.

Имс заставляет Артура приподняться и стаскивает рубашку с плеч, не забывая пройтись губами по ключицам и до самой локтевой ямки. Ему нравится видеть, как жмурится Артур от этой ласки, Имс прекрасно знает, где у того все щекотные местечки и легко касается их языком. Артур вздрагивает и легонько стонет. Имс сползает к краю кровати и быстро срывает свою рубашку. Потом кладет на колени ногу Артура и стягивает носок. Сегодня носки на Артуре густо-лилового цвета, в тон галстука, который он носил весь день. Только Артур может надевать носки подобных расцветок, думает Имс, и это наполняет его сегодня непонятной гордостью. За Артура. За себя.

С этим покончено, и Имс, наконец, может сделать то, о чем мечтал еще на прошлой неделе, когда надевал на Артура смирительный пояс. Он может его теперь снять. Имс стягивает расстегнутые брюки вниз и вжимается Артуру лицом в живот. Он знает, что царапает его щетиной, но, кажется, Артур не имеет ничего против. Кладет руки на ткань тонких белых трусов, пальцами очерчивая контуры мягкого силикона. Сдвигает резинку, обнажая полоску в коричнево-черных разводах и - наконец! - проводит языком вдоль этой полоски. Сначала сверху, потом - по нижней кромке, забираясь под нее кончиком языка, оттягивая ее, сжимая зубами. В нем опять вскипает желание рвануть ее изо всех сил, но Имс еще соображает, что это бесполезно. Поэтому он стягивает с Артура брюки и трусы и жадно рассматривает открывшуюся картину. Несмотря на кольцо-ограничитель, которое должно предотвращать эрекцию, Артур возбужден. Это видно по потемневшей от прилива крови коже пениса, по капле прозрачной смазки, показавшейся в прорези. Имс жадно слизывает языком эту капельку, чувствуя такой знакомый вкус и запах Артура, стараясь просунуть язык глубже, но силикон плотно облегает плоть. Артур быстро и поверхностно дышит, вряд ли ему сейчас очень приятно, но он терпит. Терпит ради Имса, и Имс ценит это. Он хватает ключ на цепочке и осторожно поворачивает его в плоском крошечном замочке. И, наконец-то, сдирает с Артура всю эту сбрую.

Вздох облегчения ясно показывает ему, насколько Артур рад освободиться. Его орган увеличивается, немедленно твердея, а Имс с восторгом оглаживает его бедра, кладет ладони по обе стороны от мошонки, пропуская большие пальцы снизу и приподнимая напрягшиеся яички.

\- Артур, - выдыхает он, прежде чем сходу насадится ртом на этот самый желанный член в мире. Артур высоко вскидывает бедра, не сдерживаясь, и Имс чувствует, как скользит головка артурова члена по языку, проникая в самое горло. Но сегодня он совсем не против этого. Сегодня Артур заслужил все, что угодно. Поэтому Имс старательно работает, втягивая щеки, смешно напрягая губы, чтобы дать Артуру то, что он желает.

Артур сам прекращает эту игру. Он встает на колени и тянется к застежке брюк, которые все еще на Имсе. Толкает Имса на кровать и тащит одежду вместе с бельем вниз. А потом крепко сжимает в руке болезненно напряженную плоть.  
\- Это - мое, - произносит он неожиданно низким голосом, и резко засасывает кожу у Имса на животе чуть выше лобковых волос. Когда он отрывается, на этом месте остается большое, быстро темнеющее пятно.  
Артур седлает бедра Имса, сжимая оба члена руками.  
\- Ты же хочешь, Имс? - Он склоняется ниже, и Имс видит, как раздуваются крылья носа и расширяются глаза Артура. Но не от злости, сегодня не от злости: - Хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - Имс готов сейчас на что угодно.  
\- Тогда скажи мне, что ты хочешь, Имс.  
\- Хочу войти в тебя, сразу, до самых яиц, и долго трахать, пока ты не начнешь скулить и просить.  
\- И чего ты медлишь? Мне долго придется ждать?  
Имс с рычанием вскидывается, подминая Артура под себя как тряпичную куклу. Он вспоминает, что надо достать смазку и мешкает какие-то доли секунд, но Артур сразу замечает эту задержку:  
\- Не надо. Все уже готово.  
Имс проводит пальцами по расщелине между артуровых ягодиц, и там скользко, а когда он надавливает на анус, то чувствует, как там влажно и не зажато. Артур раздвигает ноги, приглашая Имса, и тот принимает приглашение. Первое движение - это как первый раз. Оба замирают, давая себе и друг другу привыкнуть, а потом Имс начинает двигаться вперед, упорно и настойчиво, осыпая щеки и лоб Артура сухими поцелуями. Несмотря на желание трахать жестко и быстро, он предпочитает сейчас не торопиться, а растянуть удовольствие. Это как прибой, ровный, сильный и надежный. Артур погружается в медленный ритм, позволяет заполнить себя до самых кончиков пальцев, до корней волос. Имс всегда дает ощущение надежности, но сегодня Артуру особенно спокойно.

\- Подожди, - Имс шепчет, обдавая ухо теплым дыханием, - по-другому...  
Переворачивает Артура на живот и входит в уже растянутую дырку одним движением. А потом тянет Артура к себе, усаживая на колени:  
\- Хочу держать тебя, всего, чтобы ты никуда не мог сбежать.  
\- Ненавижу, когда меня пытаются привязать, - пыхтит Артур, но не делает попыток вырваться.  
Они движутся вместе, одновременно ускоряясь. Артур откидывает голову Имсу на плечо, и тот покусывает длинную шею, обводя языком каждую напрягшуюся связку. Под ухом, там, где скула острым уголком выдается над шеей, Имс чувствует четкое биение пульса. Сердце Артура бьется быстро и без остановки. Этот торопливый ритм вдруг рвет последние остатки самообладания Имса, и он толкает Артура вперед, подхватывая под бедра, и начинает исступленно вколачиваться в податливое тело. Артур отзывается высоким переливистым стоном, который постепенно становится ниже, пока не превращается в глухой рокот где-то за грудиной. Он отдается самозабвенно, цепляется за сбитое, скомканное покрывало и запрокидывает голову. Имс склоняется ниже и всасывает кожу Артура в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Он тоже метит его сегодня, потому что сегодня - это иное, не как обычно. И он хочет сохранить память об этом хотя бы на несколько дней.

Имс чувствует тот особый жар где-то в районе копчика, который нарастает и вскоре превратится в настоящую лавину. Он начинает быстро и не слишком нежно дрочить Артуру, не желая кончать без него. И ему удается заставить Артура кончить за пару секунд до того, как скопившееся напряжение ослепительной вспышкой накрывает Имса, и он чувствует, что даже его сердце сначала замирает, а потом вдруг начинает биться в бешеном ритме, а он все выплескивается в глубине Артура, и оргазм не кончается, а утекает с каждой каплей, подобно песку сквозь пальцы. Потом Имс просто падает на бок, не выпуская Артура из рук, и носом вжимается во влажные от пота волосы на затылке.

Имс урчит, закидывая на Артура ногу, практически подгребая его под себя.  
Артур довольно улыбается и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Имса, прижимая его руку к своей груди. "Шалость удалась, - думает он, целуя предплечье и вслушиваясь в ровное глубокое дыхание, доносящееся из-за спины. - А скоро приедет мой заказ, и мы закрепим урок!"


End file.
